Prelúdio - Sobre os dias antes da Jornada
by Lethe e Mnemosine
Summary: O título é auto explicativo. Sobre o povo de Dúrin e a vida construída nas Montanhas Azuis. Os dias de alegria antes da retomada da montanha ês capítulo sobre amor na vida de um dos príncipes. [OCxFili]
1. Disclaimer

LEIA!

Sim, é necessário.

Por favor.

* * *

Essa declaração inicial serve mais para pintar na mente do leitor uma ideia estética melhor sobre como eu imagino que a raça de Dúrin seja. Assim eu vou colocar abaixo alguns links com imagens e referência que usei para criar essa história.

Assim sendo entre no site do DeviantArt e cole depois da URL os seguintes sufixos, é só colar e "enter".

Créditos das criações artísticas para seus devidos autores, eu não tenho direito nenhum sobre eles se não usá-los como referência.

Primeiro sobre Belegost, Localizado nas Montanhas Azuis onde esta história acontece.

/art/Chronopolis-p01reworked-WIP3-162926474?q=favby%3ABrancalua%2F2037744&qo=20

/art/Mountain-temple-251827858

/art/Secret-Mountain-City-264394941

/art/Memoria-Tent-400893177?q=favby%3ABrancalua%2F2037744&qo=12

Porque Ered Luin (As montanhas azuis) são muito extensas e possuem florestas e campos dos dois lado eu imagino que apenas uma parte das montanhas seja cavada por dentro. Grandes jardins ou bosques ficam entre as montanhas e seus moradores ocupam casas iluminadas por janelas feitas na pedra. Usando as ruínas da antiga cidade de Belegost para criar a nova.

* * *

Sobre as anãs.

Assunto _polêmico._ Tem gente que gosta de barba, tem gente que não. Eu particularmente me dei uma dor de cabeça em imaginar uma mulher barbada atrativa. Ou seja, pra mim não. Não.

Não!

No caso das filhas de Dúrin, eu imagino que elas tenham sim um pouco de pelo facial, como nos braços, pernas e outros lugares. Honestamente é real pensar assim porque não é muito diferente dos humanos. Estou seguindo essa linha de pensamento para criar a minha imagem mental de Cind.

/art/Dis-daughter-of-Thrain-391524220

/art/The-Hobbit-Thrain-s-Sons-391254245

* * *

Quanto a Fili:

Primeiro coloco algumas imagens de inspiração sobre o porque eu acho ele muito gato e capaz de atos aqui descritos.

Segundo, absorva um pouco de inspiração antes de ler... (suspiro)

/art/Fili-the-Shy-375731321

/art/Fili-the-Prankish-369054911

As próximas imagens são para maiores apenas R-18 - antes que alguém venha bancar o puritano - ou seja, tem conteúdo explicito e MATURE. Você foi avisado.

/art/Birthday-Fili-418975336

Inspiração de como é uma "dinâmica" entre anões; MATURE CONTENT

/art/Bed-time-Dis-and-her-husband-364309439

* * *

Se você leu a história - gostando ou não - e ficou se perguntando sobre a ordem das memórias que aparecem, aqui em baixo tem uma lista que as coloca em ordem cronológica. Elas estão nomeadas baseado no fator marcante delas.

Ordem das Memórias:

1- Festa do Ano Novo: Dia de Dúrin

2- Madrugada após o Dia de Dúrin: O primeiro dia do ano novo.

3- Lukhud: O elo entre os anões.

4- Proposta negada

5- Bracelete de Ouro

6- O acordo de casamento. (Capítulo 01)

7- Primeiro beijo

8- Mais tempo para se apaixonar

9- Jantar no Palácio.

10- Lançamento de Machados.

11- Bebedeira

12- Túnica de Casamento.

13- Volta ao lar.

14- A loja está trancada.

15- Casamento (Capítulo 02)

16- Núpcias (Capítulo 03)

* * *

Eu não sou dona de O Hobbit© nem seus personagens. Eu apenas os usei em uma non-cannon cujo único propósito é o entretenimento.


	2. Noivado

Você já leu o disclaimer?

Sério?

É importante...e rápido

E agora?

...

...

Ok, então...

(Ao som de _Stubborn Love - The Lumineers_)

* * *

**_Noivado._**

Ela estava ouvindo o anúncio e a pequena conversa desde seu início e ainda assim não tinha tido forças para cruzar a porta em direção á entrada da casa e se fazer presente como ouvinte. Ao contrário, ela estava ali. Encostada contra a parede do corredor sofrendo com cada palavra e ainda assim derretendo em um turbilhão de emoções simultâneas.

"Será uma honra para a minha casa." Ela ouviu sua mãe dizer ao interlocutor, havia um tom de surpresa e contentamento que era claro como o dia. Ouviu quando o velho senhor e o encarregado do palácio emitiriam sons de aprovação.

O mais velho deles, que tinha uma voz muito gentil e que ela conseguia imaginar, pois já o tinha visto antes continuou a falar. "O rei deseja que eu expresse a gratidão dele por sua hospitalidade, e pela hospitalidade pela sua família." Sabia que ele era um amigo de confiança de seu rei e conselheiro dele. Aquele era Balin, filho de Fundin.

"Não, não, não. Meu senhor não!" ela ouviu a mãe se embaralhar em sua fala nervosa. "É uma honra para a minha família que o rei e os seus venham a querer entrar em nossa humilde habitação." Ela ouviu enquanto a mãe continuava em elogios compridos e complicados a exaltar as qualidades da família real.

Balin a interrompeu em certo ponto, talvez já desgastado da cachoeira de elogios que a mulher derramava sobre ele. "Será então amanhã senhora Hin, durante a refeição pós-almoço." Parecia que aquele era o fim da conversa, mas ela sabia que não. Sabia que a mãe não deixaria o conselheiro sair de sua casa sem ao menos tentar arrancar mais informações dele.

Ouviu quando a mãe se apressou em falar para detê-los em sua partida. "Meu senhor é muito gentil. Muito magnânimo. Diga-me e acalme esse coração velho que bate dentro de mim. Qual a natureza da visita?"

Assim uma leva nova de perguntas choveu sobre Balin e o arauto do rei e, ela ouviu com cuidado cada palavra que saía da boca do velho, bem pensada e bem colocada. Ele não disse nada ao final do discurso ela percebeu. Não precisava que ele dissesse nada, tinha uma idéia do porque a linhagem de Dúrin viria a sua casa. Sabia. Algo dentro de si sabia, ou pelo menos suspeitava do motivo da visita. Ela ouviu então a despedida dos dois anões e de sua mãe e disparou com igual velocidade para seus aposentos, trancando bem a porta e deixando-se cair na cama.

_"O que é isso?" perguntou olhando para a caixa á sua frente, um dos homens do palácio a segurava em mãos enluvadas e brancas enquanto estendia o contêiner para ela com uma expressão séria no rosto._

_O homem curvou-se então esticando ainda mais a caixa prateada e bem desenhada nas mãos. Ela deixou seu exercício para limpar a mão no avental. "Vossa Alteza deseja que aceite este presente." E foi apenas isso que ele disse, foi então que ela notou o pequeno bilhete em cima da caixa prateada e alcançou-o no instante seguinte._

_Ela abriu a caixa, primeiro, vendo um bracelete de ouro belíssimo envolto em um suporte de cetim vermelho. Seu lado mais anão e primitivo silvou com aquilo enquanto ouro se refletia em seus olhos. Queria o bracelete para si, mas sabia o que significava aceitá-lo. Quem mandara o presente – e ela sabia quem era – pensaria algo sobre ela que não era real. Ainda assim seus dedos quase tocaram o metal amarelo. Quase._

_"Eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso aceitar." Respondeu com um gesto quase brusco demais, colocando o bilhete dentro da caixa e a fechando com um baque alto e que despertou a atenção de alguns ao seu redor. _

_"Minha senhora?" perguntou o empregado com olhos surpresos, ela pôde jurar ver assombro em seus olhos, mas retornou á sua renda deixando-o para trás. Ele se aproximou oferecendo com mais vontade a caixa prateada. "É um presente..."_

_Suspirando alto ela deixou a agulha comprida cair sobre o balcão. O peito começava a comprimir com aquela conversa, por pensar nele. Segurou a língua para não oferecer uma maldição para o anão á sua frente._

_"Eu sei o que é. Leve embora." Disse sem observá-lo, ele não se moveu e o pior de seu temperamento a tomou de surpresa. "Eu disse que não quero! Leve embora!" gritou algo realmente atraindo atenção para si e o homem do palácio_

_Ele se curvou á maneira dos homens reais e saiu caminhando com passos pesados, seu orgulho Khuzud ofendido por ter ouvido o grito de uma mulher em seu ouvido. Ela puxou a agulha olhando para a renda estendida á sua frente. Não conseguiria voltar ao trabalho naquele dia. Nem se quisesse poderia._

"Cind? Onde está a sua cabeça minha jovem?" ela ouviu o urro da mãe e um beliscão foi sentido em seu cotovelo, olhar dentro dos olhos azuis dele estava sendo mais difícil do que ela imaginara que seria.

A dificuldade em falar algo ou sequer mover um músculo do corpo estava diretamente relacionada com o assunto que a família real havia apresentado á sua família. Ela estava certa. Sobre o assunto da reunião. Sobre os olhares entre eles. Sobre ele. Se pelo menos aqueles olhos azuis não estivessem lhe observando com tanta atenção ela poderia dizer algo.

"Minha jovem, eu soube que esta renda que estou usando foi feita por você. É isso mesmo?" perguntou a princesa Dís irmã mais nova do rei Thorin. Cind olhou para ela envolta em veludo azul adornado com sua renda de mithril e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. "É maravilhosa, eu a aprecio muito e mais ainda agora." Ela sorriu com o elogio curvando a cabeça. "Você é muito talentosa."

"Sim ela é dotada de grande talento para a renda. Habilidade herdada do meu lado da família." Ela ouviu a voz da mãe cortar o ambiente mediante seu silêncio, seus olhos voltaram á suas mãos que suavam enquanto ela se deixava respirar fundo ouvindo a voz da mãe.

A família dele havia sido pontual em se apresentar em sua casa exatamente á hora do pós-almoço. Vinham trajando roupas impecáveis condizentes com a ocasião e com seu ar de realeza embutido á tudo que faziam desde sentar no sofá até coçar o nariz levemente ou aceitar um petisco. Sua mãe havia trabalhado durante a noite inteira para poder preparar aquele banquete para a família real, pedira ajuda de sua tia e algumas da amigas para conseguir preparar tudo. Em troca de notícias quando o rei deixasse sua casa. Cind olhou para ele pela primeira vez em um bom tempo, ele ainda estava com os seus colados á ela, sorvendo-a em todas as maneiras possíveis com seus orbes azuis. Ele sorriu suavemente.

_"Quer dançar comigo moça?" disse com um sorriso no rosto esticando sua mão para ela. Ela se perguntava se ele também havia sentido e se era por isso que estava agora parado em frente á ela. Respirando fundo ela simplesmente acenou negativamente com a cabeça sorrindo ligeiramente. Temia tocá-lo. "Não?" viu quando uma expressão de surpresa veio ao seu rosto – um rosto tão bonito – e tentou contornar qualquer ofensa._

_"Obrigada pelo convite." Achava que aquilo era suficiente para que ele não tentasse de novo, mas ao contrário o jovem puxou uma cadeira próxima e sentou-se frente á ela. Estava sozinha naquela hora, seu irmão e suas amigas estavam dançando._

_Parecia que todos menos os dois estavam dançando._

_Com uma perna de cada lado do encosto e apoiando as mãos sobre o mesmo ele aguardou olhando dentro de seus olhos por um bom tempo. Tempo suficiente para fazê-la corar e desviar os seus. "Posso pelo menos saber o seu nome moça?" Cind tentou falar, mas pareceu impossível formular qualquer palavra sentindo o que sentia. Era ele sim! E ele deveria saber disso. "Deixe-me então me apresentar... Eu sou..."_

_"Não é necessário." Ela interrompeu não percebendo de onde viera tanta coragem assim. "Todos sabem quem é Alteza." Viu então o sorriso de antes voltar ao semblante dele e seus bigodes compridos se moverem em seu rosto. _

_Ele ironizou com sua expressão por um instante e então puxou sua cadeira com um arrasto para perto dela quase tocando seus joelhos por sobre o vestido azul. "Isso não é justo!" ele bramiu. "Diga-me o seu nome moça, não deixarei o seu lado pelo resto da noite."_

_Ela ficou surpresa com o que ele acabara de falar e engoliu o seco algumas vezes antes de responder. "Fili!" ouviu-se o chamado alto um segundo antes de ela poder falar seu nome, viu quando outro anão se aproximou correndo, tinha uma caneca grande de bebida nas mãos e já se mostrava sob o efeito da mesma. "Ai está você! Você desapareceu..." Ele então calou o resto da frase olhando para ela. _

_"Kili. Não vê que estou ocupado?" o jovem sentado respondeu olhando com um sorriso para o rosto do outro. Ela observou os dois príncipes agora com certo interesse, o mais novo tinha cabelos escuros como os do tio, o rei Thorin, mas era o jovem sentado á sua frente que herdara os olhos azuis de Dúrin._

_O jovem então apoiou-se sobre as costas do príncipe herdeiro, deixando até mesmo um pouco de cerveja derramar e recebendo um palavrão com aquilo pelo irmão mais velho. "Eu estou vendo que está." Ele sorriu erguendo uma sobrancelha e a analisando com cuidado. "Esse orc amarelo está lhe incomodando moça?"_

_Fili empurrou o irmão mais novo de cima de si e ela viu enquanto eles começavam a brigar e rir entre eles desferindo apelidos engraçados e sem conseguir segurar o riso Cind deixou que a risada se fizesse alta. Eles pararam onde estavam para ouvi-la rir divertida. Fili o príncipe mais velho então se libertou de Kili o mais novo e voltou até ela encostando a cadeira em que estava sentado á pouco._

_Ela parou de rir ao vê-lo perto. Ele sorria como na primeira vez que se aproximara e voltava a estender a mão para ela. "Eu vou pedir de novo pelo seu nome e dessa vez gostaria de uma resposta. Depois nós vamos dançar." Havia agora um tom de comando misturado, mas ele continuava sorrindo. _

_Ela esticou a mão devagar olhando uma última vez para Kili que sorriu sorrateiro e se afastou devagar. O toque veio eletrizando suas fibras e viu nos olhos dele. Ele sentiu também. Sentiu o elo. "Cind"._

"Cind!" Ela ouviu ser chamada, dessa vez era seu irmão Nod que falava, ele tinha quase dez anos a mais que ela e a jovem anã soube que ele falava algo sério. O rei parecia um tanto desconfiado dela. Não o culpava. Estava divagando demais naquele dia. Culpa do anão loiro á sua frente.

"Talvez fosse melhor que deixássemos os jovens conversarem." Ela ouviu a voz do rei cortar qualquer outro som no cômodo, ele olhou para o sobrinho e acenou com a cabeça. "Fili, leve sua noiva para tomar ar enquanto discutimos o acordo nupcial."

O jovem acenou positivamente com a cabeça e olhou para ela. "Cind venha comigo." E lá estava ele estendendo a mão de novo, dessa vez ela não podia dizer não. Não para seu noivo. Não precisou pensar muito, sua mãe com outro bom beliscão a tirou de seu local no sofá e ele a ergueu quase sem nenhum esforço.

Olhou para trás uma última vez antes de cruzar a porta da frente, num dos sofás estavam os seus, pai, mãe e irmão todos olhando para a família real. Sua mãe e pai deslumbrados demais para deixá-la recusar a proposta de casamento do príncipe herdeiro, seu irmão cuidadosamente traçando planos mentais de ascensão social baseado na união dela com o jovem. Do outro lado no outro sofá - o mais luxuoso dos dois - estavam os herdeiros de Dúrin, Thorin filho de Thrain, sua irmã Dís, primeira princesa e o filho mais novo de Dís, Kili, irmão de seu noivo. Seu noivo. Ela ainda não podia acreditar naquelas palavras. Sentia o mesmo complexo de emoções que sentira no dia anterior. Agora, muito mais despertas e fortes do que antes.

Do lado de fora quase cruzando com ela e com... Seu noivo, apareceu Balin. Ele sorriu vendo Fili ainda deter suas mãos entre as dele e entrou na casa que vocês acabavam de deixar com aquele mesmo sorriso. Todos pareciam sorrir assim para ela. Viu no rosto das sentinelas postadas do lado de fora da casa. O jovem que ainda a prendia entre seus dedos acenou para que não fossem seguidos pelos dois guerreiros que guardavam a porta e manteve-se á frente do caminho por um tempo a conduzindo. Primeiro para longe dos olhares das sentinelas e então para longe dos olhares dos vizinhos que observavam por frestas nas cortinas. Amanhã todos saberiam. Toda Belegost e todo o povo anão das Montanhas Azuis saberia que ela uma filha de Mahal comum e sem pedigree ele, Fili filho de Aidili, da Linhagem de Dúrin, Príncipe Herdeiro dos Barbalongas e de Erebor um dia se casariam.

O ar faltava em seus pulmões.

Ainda assim ele a levou pela mão além de apenas 'tomar um ar' como o rei sugerira, até que estivesse sobre uma das pontes do nível que a família dela habitava. Longe de olhos curiosos. Ele trouxe a mão de Cind para si e beijou as palmas antes de deixá-la afastar-se. Ela olhou ao redor para além dos limites da ponte, se debruçando na lateral e sorvendo o ar que vinha de baixo para cima como uma corrente de ar.

Fili se aproximou sem que ela percebesse tocando seu ombro com cuidado, Cind não quis ter uma reação tão violenta, mas foi quase impossível evitá-la curvando-se para trás e se afastando do toque. Ira. Ela sabia que o pior lado de si, o lado em brasa dos anões dispararia a qualquer momento.

Os olhos azuis dele piscaram surpresos quando ela recuou e ao tentar outro passo de aproximação ela disparou. "Não!".

O noivo então esticou as mãos como se estivesse vencido, mostrando as palmas e deixando-se cair sobre a murada que ela abandonara há pouco. Ela abraçou o corpo com ambos os braços. Aquilo sempre a acalmava. Ficaram assim por um momento, um momento para que ela não chorasse.

"Eu sei que parece muito drástico, mas você não me deu escolha." Ele disse com seu tom apaziguador. Ela odiava quando ele falava assim, parecia tratá-la como uma criança. "Pode parecer uma atitude meio agressiva..."

"Você foi longe demais!" Ela o interrompeu. "Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso!" Cind estava gritando agora percebeu, mas seu sangue quente não parecia capaz de lhe dar controle sobre o tom da voz, gesticulava agressivamente enquanto batia os pés no chão.

"Cind..." Lá estava de novo: A voz apaziguadora dele. Ao mesmo tempo o jovem anão loiro tentava se aproximar dela mais uma vez. Mais rápido e focado. Teve sucesso tocando-lhe os ombros embora ela estivesse caminhando para trás para evitá-lo.

"Não! Não! Não me toque!" ela rebateu tentando livrar-se do contato. Era inútil ele era muito mais forte do que a jovem e mais que isso ele era um guerreiro. "Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso." Dominação de oponentes era parte de seu treinamento.

"Não vou perdê-la para outro homem, não vou." Ele rebateu imediatamente ainda em posse dos braços dela, Cind bateu contra o peito dele no instante seguinte e ele a forçou mais até que estivessem tão próximos que se abraçassem. "Você é minha."

_Belegost estava sobre um feitiço. Era o dia da Criação, o Dia de Mahal sobre si. Era como se a cidade anã houvesse ganhado vida. Bem que se dizia pela boca de homens e elfos que os anões sabiam comemorar. E se sabiam. Cind estava completamente intoxicada pela vida que se renovava naquele ano novo, contente. Contente sim, mas não aliviada... Considerava-se uma jovem tímida, todos que conhecia a consideravam assim, 'tímida e simples' a mãe dissera para ela uma vez. Nervosa não, não se considerava uma pessoa particularmente nervosa. Pelo menos antes não. Agora podia dizer que suas estruturas estavam um pouco abaladas. Como poderia ser diferente? Era tudo culpa dele. Fili, o primeiro príncipe, sobrinho do rei. _

_Cind ergueu os olhos do piso para a comemoração. Todos estavam tão felizes e completos que aquilo a contagiou e ela sorriu por um momento, até voltar a afundar em pensamentos no jovem e belo príncipe. Mahal brincava com ela! Só poderia ser esse o caso. Qual seria a resposta para o caso dela. _

_Foi então que ela sentiu. _

_Um toque macio e confortante em sua aura... Conhecido. Era quase que impossível de confundir. Ela se deixou levar por um momento o sentindo tocar seu lukhud ao dela. Só por um momento até que ela voltasse a si. Ele estava perto. Ou então não teria conseguido sentir a presença dele. Não demorou nada ele estava em seu campo de visão terminando sua caneca com certa pressa, ela desviou os olhos, ele tentou se unir com ela de novo, dessa vez ela retraiu e então se afastou deixando o irmão para trás com seus amigos e cruzando a multidão. _

_Porque Mahal faria uma brincadeira como aquela? Deixar que uma simplória se apaixonasse por um príncipe? _

_"Não fuja de mim!" Fili disse aparecendo á suas costas e tomando sua mão, gritava para ser ouvido e não ignorado. Felizmente estavam agora longe da comemoração do salão principal ou todos os homens e mulheres ali o teriam escutado._

_"Deixe-me ir Fili..." sua voz era um mero murmuro em meio ao vazio dos salões menores._

_"Não vai a lugar nenhum." Foi a resposta que obteve, isso e quando ele a puxou para si a envolvendo em um abraço forte e quente como uma brasa de forja. Cind estancou no lugar, apenas apertando a túnica de linho dele entre as mãos. "Você não pode me evitar pra sempre, moça." Ele disse ouviu um riso suprimido dele. "Não pode fugir... Anã mais teimosa."_

_Cind respirou fundo e tentou outra vez se afastar, ele não deixou. A pressionou com ainda mais força._

_"Você é minha. Eu sei que é... Você sabe que é." Havia um tom possessivo em sua voz ao dizer aquilo. Um tom que ele usava para mostrar a seriedade de suas palavras. "Case comigo." Outra vez o tom de comando. Era uma ordem, não um pedido e aquilo irritou Cind de uma maneira que ele nunca havia irritado antes. Uma ordem e não um pedido._

_"Deixe-me ir!" Cind gritou de volta o empurrando com toda a sua força. Ele não esperava aquilo e foi assim que obteve sua liberdade, uma liberdade que custou seu fôlego, mas não suprimiu suas palavras. "Eu não vou ser tratada como propriedade, eu sou um ser feito por Mahal como você." Havia ira em sua voz agora. "Não sou um pássaro e nenhuma gaiola me prende. Sou um ser com vontade independente!"_

"Você poderia ter simplesmente dito 'sim' quando eu pedi." Ele disse ainda a abraçando. Cind não mais lutava contra a pressão do contato. Não tinha forças para isso. "Isso tudo teria sido muito mais simples."

Cind desejou ter força para empurrá-lo para longe. Não tinha.

Ele estava certo. Estava certo em quase todas as suas palavras e pedidos enquanto ela estava errada. Apertou mais o linho da túnica luxuosa dele, liberando um suspiro ao fazer aquilo. A pressão agressiva de Fili cedeu e ele deslizou os braços com mais cuidado ao seu redor. Embalando ela em calor corporal e a envolvendo completamente sem seu lukhud, enquanto ela deixava o seu próprio fluir com o dele.

Era seu destino. Ele era seu destino.

Mahal fizera eles como fizera todos os outros casais de anões. Porque ela pensara que poderia ser diferente? Pelo menos eles haviam se encontrado. Eles se completavam juntos. Mahal os fizera com essa certeza, compatibilidade em tudo para que formasse um laço tão forte quanto uma liga metálica e tão dura quando o ferro. Imaginava como Ele poderia tê-los feito para combinarem se às vezes pareciam tão diferentes. Se eles eram feitos da mesma matéria, dividida, então porque parecia tão relutante aceitá-lo?

Era definitivo. Ela se casaria com Fili. A idéia pela primeira vez não pareceu tão ruim assim. Sentiu ele deslizar a mão para cima e então lhe afagar o cabelo escuro com cuidado, como se soubesse que aquilo a acalmaria realmente.

"Seja minha." Cind ouviu a voz dele contra seu rosto, estava suave e calma, aquilo era um pedido, ela ergueu o rosto devagar o sentindo aquecer com vergonha enquanto ele a observava com cuidado. "Nós estamos ligados." Ele disse respirando as palavras para dentro dela.

_Ela sentiu o toque forte logo na primeira vez._

_ Forte e intenso. _

_Tirou o ar de seus pulmões quando o lukhud masculino tocou o dela. Completava a energia dela tão perfeitamente que a assustou, assim ela retraiu a sua, olhando ao redor. Agora estava assustada. A imagem do rosto dele preencheu seus pensamentos imediatamente, mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo. Esperava que fosse ele e ao mesmo tempo esperava que não._

_Era difícil de explicar. Um nervosismo e um contentamento imediato que pressionava seu peito como um susto forte. Difícil de explicar até para si mesmo._

_Ele pressionou de novo, mais agressivo do que antes percebendo que ela retrair, lutava para deixar sua luz dentro de si, para escondê-la dele. O mercado aquele dia estava cheio e pessoas passeando e comprando se misturavam com tanta facilidade em seus olhos que Cind quase os fechou. Um grande rebuliço havia se instaurado não muito longe quando foi dito que os principies de Erebor Fili e Kili estavam acompanhando a mãe, a primeira princesa Dís ás compras. Imaginava se o jovem anão loiro viria falar com ela se visse que estava ali trabalhando. Vendendo suas rendas decoradas. Tinha sorte. Fazia um produto bem desejado dentre a população feminina. _

_Outro toque veio, mais macio que os dois primeiros, quase que um pedido. _

_Deixar que seu lukhud fluísse parecia tão... Definitivo. Temia que ele se completasse e que ele não se completasse com aquele outro masculino. Primeiro porque não sabia a quem pertencia e segundo porque se não fosse de quem ela esperava tornava definitivo que eles não eram compatíveis. Cind trocou algumas palavras breves com a mãe que atendeu á loja das duas e se afastou da praça principal em direção á uma das fontes que havia na cidade. Belegost tinha muitas fontes de água mineral pura e doce. Havia muitas crianças brincando naquela parte do mercado. Se olhasse mais para frente veria uma grande fenda onde a luz do sol tocava as profundezas de uma das montanhas e onde grama crescia como um tapete verde. Uma das portas de entrada para o reino anão. _

_Bebeu longos goles da água, até espirrou um pouco nas crianças próximas que riram e correram ao seu redor. Naquele momento se permitiu perseguir elas e se divertir até perder o fôlego e seus pensamentos deixarem de ser tão pesados. Demorou em voltar á praça principal, até esse ponto ela já estava mais relaxada e a praça, mais vazia. "Eu estava esperando você voltar." Que susto ela levara com aquelas palavras! Quase derrubando a renda no chão, quando esta nem havia secado ainda._

_O anão loiro que passeava livremente pelos seus pensamentos estava agora parado á sua frente, com olhos azuis atentos e o sorriso que formava duas rugas nos cantos de sua boca. Ela engoliu o seco tentando controlar os pensamentos e as emoções e curvou-se como era pedido á etiqueta. "Alteza..." Curvou-se. "Eu sinto muito, não quis mantê-lo esperando." Ela disse olhando uma vez rapidamente em seus olhos e então saindo. _

_Ele bloqueou sua passagem no instante seguinte. "Eu não paro de pensar em você." Usava uma voz macia e calma com ela. Sedutora. "Cind..." _

_"Não deveria falar essas coisas Alteza." ela cortou tomando outra rota para se afastar ele bloqueou novamente, dessa vez dando um passo mais próximo á ela. Tirando seu fôlego. _

_"Porque não?" Foi a resposta que obteve dos lábios dele, lábios rosados e que agora estavam entreabertos, buscando ar como os seus. Assim ela sentiu a pressão da energia dele, sentiu o lukhud dele a envolver, era dele que estava sentindo o toque desde o início. "Não tenha medo." Ele disse com a mesma calma dando outro passo para se aproximar. _

_Cind ergueu os olhos, os dele eram de uma cor tão contrária a cor dos seus. Buscava segurança dentro do azul. Segurança e coragem. A energia era calma como o estado dele agora. Ainda assim masculina e sedutora. Tudo que ele era seu lukhud era também. Inspiraram ar ao mesmo tempo e conforme ela suspirou profundamente para deixar o ar sair, também deixou seu lukhud. Devagar e tímido, mas que quando tocou o dele o fez emitir um sorriso. Uma satisfação clara. Tocou-o gentilmente, timidamente. Ele assimilou o toque com facilidade e então... Se completaram._

_Eles se completavam._

_Tão perfeitamente e rapidamente que a assustou. Assustou ainda mais quando ele tentou mesclar sua energia com a dela. Não bastava que ele estivesse forçando o contato, ele queria mais? Usou o momento que ele fechou os olhos para coletar seus pensamentos._

_"Nós estamos ligados" Ouviu-o dizer ainda com seus olhos fechados. Ela concordava. _


	3. Casamento

Você já leu o disclaimer?

Sério?

É importante...e rápido

E agora?

...

...

Ok, então...

(Ao som de _Gold on the Ceiling - The Black Keys_)

* * *

**Casamento.**

Ela estava sonhando? Não estava, não podia ser que seus sonhos fossem assim tão reais. Não era sonho.

Chegara o dia do casamento e ela ainda não podia acreditar. Do minuto que fora despertada por sua mãe e pelas outras mulheres, ao minuto em que fora vestida – e o vestido era tão complexo que demorar quase uma hora para estar dentro dele - até o minuto que fora arrumada e embelezada. Mesmo agora, parecia difícil acreditar que ela estava se casando com Fili. Seu coração estava batendo tão rápido durante todo o processo que quando uma das camareiras da primeira princesa começou a vestir seu torço com o espartilho ela acreditava que ele pularia fora pela boca. Tinha certeza de que a mulher havia conseguido sentir as batidas rápidas de seu coração.

Estivera muito contente durante as primeiras horas da manhã aproveitando um pouco de solidão e refletindo enquanto comia seu desjejum. Depois a calma fora substituída por um pânico imediato e forte trazido junto com o vestido, o pânico depois arrefecera um pouco e então viera o medo e a espera, juntos pareciam estar fazendo suas estruturas internas tremerem.

Depois se olhou no espelho por um bom tempo, pensando se a visão de si mesma agradaria o noivo. Sorriu com o que via, o cabelo bem preso e o pouco de maquiagem era algo diferente em sua compleição e agradavam a ela. Logo agradariam ao futuro marido, ou ele poderia ir se danar se não gostasse.

Agora estava ao lado dele, ouvindo enquanto o rei se desdobrava em um sonoro discurso sobre união. Já estavam ouvindo as pessoas falando fazia horas, seus pés naqueles sapatos desconfortáveis estava á matando. Cind podia ver o orgulho no semblante de todos que estavam ali próximos, e ouvir todo o salão como um grande som, mesmo estando preenchido de milhares de anões. Tinha muita gente ali. Muita gente. Ela podia quase sentir a pressão das pessoas querendo se aproximar mais ainda dela e de Fili.

Olhando para o lado discretamente, viu enquanto sua mãe derramava lágrimas grossas e soluços altos, quase interrompendo o discurso do rei. Dís do outro lado também chorava, mais discreta e mais elegante do que a outra, mas chorava. Ela era a única mulher que não chorara durante aquele dia inteiro. Não havia porque chorar, além disso, ela prometera a Fili que não choraria. Eles haviam até mesmo apostado. Cind iria tirar aquele sorriso irônico do rosto do quase-marido.

_"Não precisa chorar eu estou bem." Disse Fili se aproximando da noiva. Cind tentava segurar o choro o empurrando para longe. Não deixaria ele consolá-la enquanto estivesse com aquele sorriso idiota no rosto. Rindo dela e das lágrimas dela._

_"Eles estão bem minha jovem." Ela ouviu a voz de Balin dizer próxima, ele também achava graça das lágrimas dela. Deu outro tapa nas mãos de Fili enxugando os olhos, mas quase sem conseguir conter o choro. _

_Ele deu um salto maior e passos mais largos para ela empurrando suas mãos e a puxando para si. "Que teimosa que você é!" ele disse a prendendo contra si. Estar de novo nos braços dele era seu alívio. "Já disse que não precisa chorar, estamos bem, meu amor. Nós estamos bem." Ele repetiu dessa vez com uma voz mais baixa e mais próxima ao seu ouvido. _

_Ele e o irmão haviam saído em viagem assim como outros guerreiros haviam saído. A missão deles? Trazer mais anões desgarrados para Belegost. Plano do tio de seu noivo, o rei. Para Thorin, filho de Thrain era imperativo que todas as vidas separadas na queda de Erebor voltassem a se reunir como uma só, como o povo de Dúrin. Ela e sua família tinham sido trazidos ao novo lar nas Montanhas Azuis assim. Encontrados em uma vila humana e então persuadidos por guerreiros a seguir rota para o oeste. Ela nunca se arrependera dessa decisão._

_Sempre que ele saía para essas viagens ficava um ou dois meses fora, sempre enfrentando perigos. Ela odiava aquilo. Sempre chorava, sempre chorava na volta dele ao lar. Principalmente agora que o amava._

_"Você chora sem motivo." Ele disse trazendo seu rosto para perto, enquanto olhava em seus olhos. "Eu sempre vou voltar pra você moça." Agora havia um sorriso gentil no rosto tão diferente do riso de antes. Cind limpou os olhos com o canto das mãos e então o puxou para si, para seus lábios._

_Ele riu colado a sua boca a apertando contra si. Sabia que quando se separasse dele todos estariam lhe encarando e ela ficaria vermelha, mas não importava. Os lábios dele contra os seus era tudo que importava. Nem mesmo Kili em suas brincadeiras importava. "Calma Cind, deixe o rapaz respirar." Ela deu um tapa na mão de Kili sem deixar de beijar Fili." Quem diria? Você é recebido com beijos e eu com tapas."_

Thorin terminara seu discurso enquanto ela despertava de seu devaneio, ele sorriu esticando suas mãos e braços abertos e ela junto com Fili se aproximaram e abraçaram o homem. "Sejam abençoados meus filhos." Ele disse, era uma das raras vezes que ela vira um tom doce na voz e nos gestos do rei. O abraço por sua parte foi verdadeiro e apertado.

"Muito obrigada por confiá-lo a mim." Cind sussurrou no ouvido do rei antes de deixá-lo, viu uma expressão de surpresa leve nos olhos azuis dele, mas depois ele simplesmente sorriu e concordou com um aceno da cabeça.

Foi a vez de seu pai se aproximar do ponto de bênçãos para falar. Ela deixou um suspiro cansado sair da boca. Ela tinha certeza de que tinham uma longa hora de discurso pela frente. O pai começou falando sobre ela e Cind sentiu-se corar em alguns pontos da narrativa, depois falou sobre o que sabia sobre Fili e sobre a família real. Não estava assim tão ruim o discurso naquela parte. Depois falou sobre a união de duas pessoas destinadas a ficarem juntas. Pessoas que haviam desenvolvido um elo verdadeiro. Foi nesse ponto do discurso que ela olhou para a mãe. O pai e a mãe também compartilhavam o elo entre si. Foi a primeira vez que pensou nisso e sabia que estava certa, que tinha sorte.

O pai encerrou seu discurso falando sobre amor verdadeiro. Aquilo era uma surpresa, quando pensava que seu casamento fora totalmente feito fora de um ato de amor. A intenção do pai de tirar lágrimas dos anões até mais troncudos deu certo conforme ela via várias pessoas dentro da multidão enxugarem lágrimas escorregadias e não premeditadas, até mesmo Kili ela viu ao lado tocando o olho uma ou duas vezes.

Quando ele a observou deu um risinho de deboche para ele, que respondeu com um palavrão nos lábios. Um palavrão com todas as letras e sem som nenhum, ela sorriu abaixando os olhos. Apertando os lábios para não rir alto e Fili olhou para ela de esguelha. Apertou sua mão e mostrou um sorriso. Agora ela, o noivo e o irmão deste tinham cabeças baixas e lábios apertados para segurar os risos.

Cind pressionou mais ainda os lábios. Tinha sorte de ter em Kili um bom amigo. Apesar do atrito que as vezes havia surgido pelo fato de que o irmão agora tinha uma noiva. Eles eram bons amigos depois de tudo.

O pai encerrou e puxou ambos para seu abraço com alegria sussurrando para ela. "Nós te amamos Cind." Sorriu antes de se separar dela e embora não tenha entendido percebeu pelo ruído, que o pai havia sussurrado algo para o noivo. Mais do que para ela. Fili sorriu para o sogro e concordou com a cabeça num movimento muito similar ao do tio.

Foi então a vez do cerimonialista se aproximar deles. Ela esticou a mão que tinha presa a de Fili e assim viu quando o velho anão tirou a faixa dourada de tecido que tinha ao redor do pescoço e a posicionou sobre a sua mão ainda atada a dele, cobrindo ambas. Naquele ponto o noivo deu uma leve apertada em seus dedos. Era simples, mas um toque caloroso. Ela então o sentiu tocar seu lukhud, que ela deixara livre até aquele ponto. O toque entre suas energias era tão caloroso quanto o toque de suas mãos.

_Jantar na casa do rei e sua família estava se tornando uma rotina agora em sua vida. Fazia aquilo pelo menos uma vez por quinzena, assim como Fili fazia a certeza de jantar em sua casa pelo menos uma vez por semana. Custoso para sua família, agora que sua mãe tinha que se preocupar constantemente com o que servir ao príncipe herdeiro. _

_Ela achava engraçado quando ele estava em sua casa. A mãe não deixava que o príncipe sequer ajeitasse o próprio guardanapo no pescoço. Ela não duvidava que começaria a cortar a carne de seu prato se ele deixasse. Achava graça daquilo. Era mais um motivo para poder rir do noivo ao invés de se deixar sucumbir as tentativas românticas dele. Se riam então não teriam tempo para se beijarem. _

_Ela ainda não estava pronta._

_Não estava pronta para ter mais intimidade com ele, mesmo que ele tentasse incessantemente. O jantar fora sua idéia, uma maneira de passar mais tempo com ela. Aprovada por todos. Contrariar ou pedir para que aquilo cessasse apenas a transformaria em vilã da história. Além disso, era bom que conhecesse ele mais, afinal eles casariam um dia. Aquilo era uma certeza._

_Hoje era seu dia de comer na companhia da família real. Pequena demais desde a morte de tantos de seus membros. Eles eram quatro como eram os seus. Usava um de seus melhores vestidos naquela noite, como sempre. A mãe até mesmo começara a pegar vestidos emprestados de suas amigas para impedi-la de repetir roupas na presença da princesa Dís. Logo as amizades e os vestidos se esgotariam e ela poderia começar a usar seus trajes menos formais. Esperava._

_Naquela noite particularmente havia algo errado com seu noivo. Desde que ela chegara ele havia insistido em cumprimentá-la com um beijo, em tocar suas energias quase que o tempo todo, durante a conversa na ante-sala com sua mãe antes do jantar ser servido. O tempo todo. Será que ela teria que dizer para ele que ainda não estava pronta para tanto contato? Dizer de novo isso?_

_Agora enquanto aproveitavam o intervalo entre pratos sentiu ele tocar sua mão embaixo da mesa. Entrelaçar seus dedos com os dela. Dissimulado. Sua expressão facial continuava igual ao terminar de responder algo para a mãe. Ela tentou puxar a mão de volta. Uma, duas, três vezes, mas parecia impossível fazê-lo soltá-la. Usou o momento em que Dís conversava com Kili e o rei virava para um dos criados para aproximar-se um pouco dele e cochichar._

_"Pare com isso. O que está fazendo?" ela perguntou em um cochicho, tentando puxar a mão de volta. Sem sucesso de novo._

_Fili ainda limpou a boca antes de responder, usando um sorriso no rosto que ela vira algumas vezes. Ele estava tentando seduzi-la. "Fazendo o que moça?" Ela odiava quando ele falava com aquela voz. "Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando."_

_Cind olhou ao redor antes de continuar cochichando, os outros ainda estavam ocupados. Ele esperava sua resposta, adiada quando o viu lamber os lábios. "Você está agindo estranho hoje..."_

_"Estranho?" Ele perguntou olhando para o lado surpreso quando Kili encostou melhor em sua cadeira. Ela concordou com a cabeça. Ele apenas riu para si mesmo e voltou a sua posição. Dessa vez puxando a mão dela ainda entrelaçada a sua para sua perna. Não apenas isso ele deslizou a mão dela pela perna dele! Atrevido!_

_"Cind? Você está bem?" perguntou a princesa ao ver os olhos surpresos da jovem, Fili ainda tinha a mesma expressão serena no rosto. Ele era um dissimulado quando queria. "Parece um pouco pálida minha querida."_

_"Eu estou bem Alteza." Cind respondeu corando um pouco. _

O cerimonialista estava terminando suas palavras sagradas de união naquele momento. Tirando a faixa dourada de cima das mãos de ambos e voltando a pousá-la ao redor do próprio pescoço. Até aquele ponto ela poderia já se considerar uma mulher casada. Aquele pensamento fez seu estômago se contorcer.

"Agora fiquem de frente um para o outro e passaremos para os votos." Disse o velho anão com sua barba trançada e branca como neve. Estava agora encarando Fili. Pelo menos agora conseguia fazer isso, lembrava de quando não podia sustentar o olhar dele nem por um minuto sem corar. "As correntes." O velho pediu. Foi a vez de Kili se aproximar, colocando primeiro em seu pescoço e depois no de Fili uma grande corrente de ouro. A corrente era pesada, mas linda. Fora seu noivo que a havia feito, demorado quase um ano em terminá-la. Era linda. E pesada. Foi isso que notou quando o jovem irmão de Fili deixou o peso dela sobre seu pescoço. Essa cerimônia tinha que terminar logo ou ela temia despencar com o peso. Vestido e corrente a estavam puxando para baixo.

Ela olhou para o noivo usando sua impecável roupa e vendo nos olhos dele, em seu rosto depois do sorriso. Ele também achava que a corrente estava muito pesada. Agora a corrente prendia-se ao pescoço de ambos e criava uma pequena barriga no espaço entre os dois corpos.

Era aquela a hora.

"Correntes são formadas por elos." Começou o cerimonialista. "Assim como os elos formam essa corrente, vocês dois estão prestes a criar momentos que moldaram a vida de ambos juntos." Cind respirou fundo ouvindo a voz profunda do velho, olhando para o noivo. "Uma vida a dois deve ser feita de respeito entre ambas as partes, deve ser feita de cuidado. Só é possível uma vida completa e digna a dois quando ambas as partes entendem os papéis que devem desempenhar..."

Cind ouviu a voz solene do velho com cuidado, absorvendo cada palavra. "Essa corrente une os dois, ela agora é formada de elos fortes de metal, mas ela será logo substituída por uma corrente ainda mais forte, dessa vez feita por ambos igualmente." Ela notou então com surpresa que o noivo parecia nervoso, pela primeira vez desde o início da cerimônia ele parecia nervoso. "Dêem as mãos."

As mãos trêmulas de ambos se tocaram e o cerimonialista então tocou a corrente no espaço que havia entre eles. "Repitam comigo, primeiro você Alteza..." Ambos olharam para o velho simultaneamente. Era importante acertar aquela parte.

"Eu Fili, filho de Aidili, recebo você Cind filha de Hin para ser minha esposa." Disse o jovem de maneira profunda, com um sorriso gentil no rosto e Cind teve que coletar toda a sua força mental enquanto falava igual á ele. Ele continuou "Eu serei o seu lar, eu serei o seu conforto nos tempos difíceis... Eu serei para você o mundo e o mundo eu te darei com a força dentro de mim. Eu te darei tudo porque Mahal deu você para mim."

"Eu Cind filha de Hin, recebo você Fili, filho de Aidili para ser meu esposo." Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar, segurando lágrimas que vinham á tona silenciosas. "Eu serei o seu lar, eu serei o seu conforto nos tempos difíceis... Eu serei para você o mundo e o mundo eu te darei com a força dentro de mim. Eu te darei tudo porque Mahal deu você para mim." Um longo suspiro seguiu a última palavra.

Estava feito. Para sempre.

Cind abaixou a cabeça levemente olhando para o noivo por sobre longos cílios escuros, tomando fôlego. Sentia que poderia desmaiar a qualquer segundo. Ele estava extremamente elegante naquela noite, como um futuro rei. Usava roupas luxuosas que ela demorara quase um ano para fazer, mas que caiam como uma luva em seu perfil. Ela o fizera experimentá-las várias vezes para ter certeza disso.

_Abrindo o tecido devagar, Cind puxou um dos alfinetes que tinha preso aos lábios e com cuidado marcou o tecido branco. Parte do seu elaborado vestido de noiva. Sua responsabilidade assim como os trajes do futuro marido. Ele tinha que fazer a corrente cerimonial. Ela estava saindo com a parte mais fácil do acordo, embora os furos da agulha, em seus dedos diziam o contrário. Perguntava-se se Fili tinha tantas marteladas nas mãos quanto ela tinha furos. _

_Sua mãe o estava entretendo na sala fazia algum tempo e Cind calculava quanto mais ele agüentaria até forçar a passagem e finalmente entrar nos aposentos da noiva para provar seus trajes. Pelo barulho abrupto que a mãe acabara de fazer, não parecia que demoraria muito._

_Ela estava certa, em dez minutos uma batida foi ouvida em sua porta e então sua mãe entrava fazendo barulho e lhe tirando a concentração da marcação que fazia. Ver Fili deu um nó dentro de si. Ainda não tinha dito para ele, mas sabia que estava começando a gostar muito do futuro marido. Não apenas gostar como era no primeiro ano de noivado. Ela estava lentamente se apaixonando pelo jovem anão. Como ele prometera._

_"Veja quem veio fazer uma visita minha querida?" Hin disse mostrando-se bem disposta a ficar com o casal dentro do quarto. Fili se aproximou dela sem vergonha alguma e a beijou rapidamente._

_"Olá meu amor." Ele disse depois de beijá-la ela virou o rosto para sua costura prevendo que depois teria que ouvir uma censura da mãe. Ele buscou a cadeira á frente da mesa que ela ocupava com seu tecido e ofereceu primeiro para sua futura sogra. "Onde estão as minhas roupas?" Ele perguntou vendo ela voltar ao trabalho._

_"Você tem que ver a túnica que ela está preparando meu filho. Nunca viu nada assim eu garanto." Começou a mãe de Cind. Fili revirou os olhos de uma maneira engraçada quando ela começou a discursar e a jovem noiva teve que se forçar para não mostrar sinais de riso._

_"Senhora Hin, eu estava dizendo para minha mãe outro dia sobre os seus deliciosos biscoitos." Ele disse tocando a perna da noiva com cuidado para que a mãe dela não percebesse, quando a mãe fechou os olhos contente Cind deu um beliscão no jovem anão._

_"O senhor me mima com esses elogios, meu filho." Ela então tocou o cabelo com vaidade e um semblante surpreso e contente próprio da mulher se acendeu em sua expressão. Ela tinha tido alguma idéia Cind percebeu. "Eu vou fazer alguns biscoitos!" ela então sorriu para o futuro genro. "Especiais para você, meu lindo jovenzinho." Era a vez da noiva de girar os olhos escondida da mãe._

_"Biscoitos de damasco com hortelã?" Ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e fazendo uma expressão que a noiva conhecia como dissimulada. A mulher pensou por um instante._

_"Eu não acho que tenhamos damascos aqui." Ela respondeu tocando o queixo reflexivamente, e Fili deixou um suspiro decepcionado sair da boca, a anã saltou de seu acento em um pulo ao ouvi-lo. "Não seja por isso! Tenho certeza de poderia comprar alguns no mercado externo. Fique ai trabalhando no traje e eu voltarei com os biscoitos logo." _

_Foi assim que Fili conseguiu despistar a mãe de Cind e correr até ela para beijá-la. Beijá-la de verdade. "Eu mereço um bom agradecimento moça." Ele disse cruzando seus dedos com os dela e a trazendo para si. Encontraram-se em um beijo apaixonado. Apaixonado, mas controlado. Ela ainda não o amava loucamente, embora esse sentimento estivesse crescendo dentro de si._

_"Veja sua túnica está ali. Eu preciso prender alguns alfinetes ainda." Ela disse recuando do contato e indicando o manequim masculino que descansada ao lado do biombo decorado de madeira. "Vista-a com cuidado." Ela disse voltando para a mesa. _

_"Não quer me ajudar com isso?" Ele disse a suas costas. Cind quase teve um ataque quando virou para ele. Fili estava tirando a camisa de linho e expondo o dorso sem o mínimo de pudor._

_Ela girou imediatamente ainda com um reflexo do corpo dele em seus olhos. "Fili!" foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar. Engoliu o seco algumas vezes, teria dito mais se não tivesse sentido as mãos dele em seus ombros. "Fili! Minha mãe pode aparecer a qualquer instante!" Silvou involuntariamente ao se afastar dele. Ele ria._

_"Ela só vai voltar em algumas horas. Vai demorar a encontrar damascos..." Havia um riso na voz dele que era difícil de ignorar e ela quase se voltou para bater nele. "Podíamos aproveitar bem essas horas de paz..." _

_Cind caminhou para a mesa com os joelhos trêmulos o tom da voz dele era tão baixo e profundo. Diferente do que ela ouvira antes. "Eu vou espetá-lo todinho se não parar com essas brincadeiras." Ela disse apontando a agulha para ele e evitando olhá-lo do pescoço para baixo. _

_"Bom então vamos logo com isso." Ele disse cedendo o sorriso pervertido ainda em seus lábios, vestiu a túnica de seda púrpura pela cabeça e então se aproximou dela para a inspeção. A jovem puxou a cadeira para perto e começou a marcar algo em suas mangas com alfinetes. "Talvez eu tenha conseguido fazê-la mudar de idéia enquanto provo as calças." Ele riu no instante em que ouvia ela engasgar com seu comentário._

_"Fili!"_

A corrente havia sido retirada bem a tempo. Ela tinha certeza que mais um segundo com o peso dela a teria feito se desequilibrar de seu salto e cair na frente de milhares de anões. Fili riria ao ajudá-la a se erguer, ela tinha certeza. Não podia culpá-lo. Se fosse ele, ela também riria embora soubesse que seria Kili quem iria aproveitar o riso melhor que ambos.

"Essa é a hora de se unirem. Que seu futuro juntos seja abençoado por Mahal." Disse o cerimonialista encerrando a cerimônia. Estavam casados. Agora o que viria era apenas por senso estético e orgulho de ambas as famílias.

Kili se aproximou do lado do irmão com uma grande caixa de madeira nas mãos, por sua expressão parecia um tanto pesada demais, do seu lado Nod se aproximava com uma grande e comprida caixa de madeira. Ele foi o primeiro a mostrar seu presente para a noiva. Era uma tradição que os noivos se presenteassem após casados. Geralmente peças de joalheria.

Em sua caixa de presentes ela encontrou pulseiras, anéis, colares e brincos de ouro. Perfeitos e lindos. Trabalhados com aptidão por seus criadores e com estilos únicos dos anões. Kili sorriu para ela quando Cind notou algo embrulhado em couro no fundo da caixa. "Esse é especial. Foi ele que fez." Sussurrou para ela que sorriu travessa junto com o irmão de seu esposo. "Seria melhor deixar esse para depois." Disse seguido de uma piscadinha, ela sorriu e fechou o pequeno baú agradecendo.

"Eu acho que vai gostar." Cind adiantou quando o irmão ofereceu a caixa comprida para o marido. Nod parecia contente ao vê-la casada. Verdadeiramente contente. Os olhos de Fili se abriram como duas grandes safiras quando ele viu o que havia dentro da caixa. Suas mãos foram imediatamente ao presente, como um sedento vai á água. As lâminas curtas gêmeas brilharam perfeitas ao erguê-las.

Ele sorriu impressionado e então olhou para ela depositando as gêmeas novas de volta á sua caixa. "Eu posso beijá-la agora?" Perguntou para o cerimonialista já a tomando nos braços, o senhor acenou com a cabeça mostrando um sorriso de dentes tortos e Fili se aproximou. "Pronta para ser beijada em frente a dois mil anões desconhecidos princesa?" Ela sorriu e seus lábios se encontraram. A multidão começou a gritar ao ver desfecho do casamento.

Quando foi que começara a amar Fili? A data parecia de certa forma imprecisa em sua mente. Tinha certeza que havia sido de assinar o segundo contrato nupcial, quando a data de seu casamento havia sido adiada.

_"Você precisa relaxar meu amor." Disse Fili massageando seus ombros com cuidado. As mãos dele podiam ser calejadas dos treinos, mas por Mahal ele sabia como massagear alguém. Ainda assim Cind não conseguiu relaxar._

_"Eu nunca vou ser boa nisso Fili..." ela respondeu com uma voz decepcionada. "Rendas. É nisso que sou boa, fazer rendas." Ainda assim ele não deixou que ela se afastasse._

_"Pare de resmungar e vamos tentar de novo." Ele disse ao pé de seu ouvido. A proximidade com ele era mais um dos fatores que a deixava tensa. Estava atrás dela com seu corpo encostado ao dela. "Agora separe as pernas. Assim, muito bom e olhe com atenção para o alvo." Ele disse próximo á ela, quando olhou para os lados todos haviam parado o que faziam para observá-los._

_"Eles estão olhando de novo!" Cind resmungou contra ele e o noivo olhou ao redor divertido. _

_"Eu já disse para não prestar atenção nisso." Rebateu com um tom mais possessivo. Outra ordem. "Pense no alvo. No alvo Cind... Agora... Estique o braço até atrás, puxe o músculo. E trace um movimento curvo. Faça uma curva para baixo." Fili agora tinha sua mão sobre a dela que segurava o cabo do machado. Trouxe a mão dela até atrás e então abaixou com um movimento perfeito para frente. "Assim. De novo. De novo." Falou repetindo o movimento com ela diversas vezes. "Agora você."_

_O jovem não se afastou apenas posicionou suas mãos mais para baixo uma no cotovelo direito e a outra na cintura dela. Cind respirou fundo olhando o alvo. Ignorando os outros três machados caídos ao redor do mesmo. Trouxe o braço para trás e então com um movimento perfeito e forte arremessou a arma. O machado circulou no ar duas vezes antes de tocar o alvo. Cravado e perfeito._

_Cind deu um salto de vitória e aplaudiu a si mesma, olhando o feito. "Eu consegui!" Fili se afastou para olhar o machado e o retirou do alvo usando o pé como apoio para o esforço. O alvo estava destruído com o golpe. E quando voltou parecia um professor orgulhoso._

_"Eu disse que conseguiria..." E assim se aproximou dela devagar querendo beijá-la. Cind desviou olhando ao redor e sentindo o rosto corar. Ele lambeu os lábios decepcionado com a recusa e puxou-a por trás abraçando sua cintura. _

_"Eles estão olhando!" Ela disse visivelmente envergonhada. Desejava que o noivo soubesse o quanto incomodava ela aquela demonstração pública de afeto. Principalmente quando pensava nos próprios sentimentos. Gostava dele, mas não estava nem um pouco inclinada a chamar a si mesma de 'garota apaixonada'. _

_"Deixe que olhem." Ele disse de maneira sedutora, com o rosto mergulhado no cabelo negro dela. "Você é a anã mais linda do mundo e eu sou um anão de sorte. É por isso que estão olhando" Ele disse ainda respirando seu cabelo. "Agora... Deixe-me beijá-la."_

_Com aquelas palavras e um giro rápido Cind agora encarava o noivo, ele sorriu olhando os lábios dela com paixão e se aproximou. Foi um toque leve. Tudo que ela deixou foi um toque leve em seus lábios mesmo ele tendo tentado algo mais. _

_"Teimosa..."_


	4. Núpcias

Você já leu o disclaimer?

Sério?

É importante...e rápido

E agora?

...

...

Ok, então...

(Ao som de _So Hott - Kid Row_)

* * *

**_Núpcias._**

_"Veja quantos presentes maravilhosos, minha querida veja!" Disse a mãe ao olhar todos os pacotes e objetos recém chegados á sua casa. "Olhe quantos presentes Cind!" Sua sala de estar virara um depósito para presentes de casamento e mais e mais chegavam a cada dia._

_Era tudo parte do pacote que viera junto com a mão de Fili. Os presentes de desconhecidos. Os sorrisos e convites para pós-almoço com mulheres da sociedade. A súbita atenção que a montanha inteira parecia estar dando para ela. Era demais. Ela não queria aquilo. Queria a segurança da vida que tinha de volta. As coisas pareciam estar acontecendo tão rápido que era como se o mundo inteiro estivesse girando enquanto ela estava parada._

_Já fazia oito meses. Oito meses desde que sua mão fora prometida para o futuro rei sobre a montanha. Ainda assim ainda havia tanto que eles não sabiam um sobre o outro. Havia tanto receio na relação deles. Passavam muito tempo separados, como desconhecidos, por isso as vezes, toda a idéia do casamento parecia uma piada para ela. _

_Sua mãe e sua tia estavam muito animadas para sequer tentar conseguir um pouco de atenção para si. Elas desembrulhavam tudo com dedos ávidos e olhos atentos como se fosse tudo para elas e não presentes para a noiva. Cind deixou-as com seu pequeno prazer e saiu pela porta da frente quase sem ser notada. Quase._

_"Bem quem eu queria ver." Disse uma voz atrás de si enquanto ela virava para fechar a porta. Não precisou se virar para ver que era seu noivo se aproximando da casa. Não vinha sozinho. Dois empregados do palácio vinham atrás, atolados em pacotes como ele._

_"O que veio fazer aqui?" ela perguntou olhando a quantidade de coisas que ele trazia nos braços. Evitou se aproximar. Não queria beijá-lo. _

_"Isso aqui chegou ao palácio por engano." Disse indicando todos os presentes que tinha nos braços. "São seus." Ele sorriu, ela desviou os olhos, abrindo a porta da casa outra vez. Ele já havia percebido que havia algo errado, mas ela estava recusando-se a encará-lo._

_"Coloquem lá dentro. Minha mãe e a minha tia estão desembrulhando tudo." Ela indicou com a mão. Os dois anões trabalhadores do palácio cruzaram a frente da porta primeiro, e ela indicou para que Fili fizesse o mesmo, mas quando ele cruzou a porta ela fechou ficando do lado de fora. _

_"Cind!" Disse o noivo correndo atrás dela. A jovem esperava que o deixando para sua mãe e sua tia, ele seria feito de ouvinte delas e a jovem poderia escapar. Pelo menos daquela vez. Estava quase chegando a uma das saídas da montanha para os jardins, quando ele a pegou pelo braço. "O que aconteceu?"_

_"Agora não." Ela disse puxando o braço para si com um movimento fluído. "Eu não quero falar com você agora." Pedindo espaço para continuar a caminhar, mas lá estava ele bloqueando sua passagem. De novo._

_"É por causa do casamento?" Perguntou o jovem noivo olhando dentro dos olhos dela. Cind cobriu os olhos com as mãos, tomando um tempo para si mesma. Precisava coletar os pensamentos. Precisava de ar puro._

_"Você não entende Fili." Começou devagar ao abrir os olhos, ele mostrou-se confuso com a declaração e aguardou até ela explicar. "Eu fui de uma desgarrada em uma vila de humanos á futura princesa num piscar de olhos." Odiava-se por se mostrar tão fraca. "É muito."_

_"Não é muito." Fili rebateu imediatamente a confissão dela. "Não é como se fossemos estranhos, nós estamos conectados." Disse caminhando para ela. "Nós fizemos o elo!" _

_Aquelas palavras conseguiram despertar o pior nela. "Isso também!" Ira sendo demonstrada em cada palavra. Teria ficado brava com ele se o noivo não houvesse olhado tão compreensivo para ela. "Isso tudo me assusta muito. Eu não tinha nada antes... E agora..."_

_"Você está com medo?" Ele perguntou percebendo a voz dela minguar na última parte. "Do que?" Ela simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça, não deixando que a tocasse. Não queria consolo. _

_"Eu estou medo, por tudo." Ela começou devagar, quase em um sussurro e sua declaração começou a encher-se de emoção, uma mistura de pânico e ira. "Eu estou com tanto medo que estou apavorada! Apavorada Fili! E não posso viver assim."_

_Não houve mais nenhuma palavra depois daquilo. Por um bom tempo ambos sorveram um silêncio do outro. Fili agora cruzava os braços ao redor do corpo. "O que você quer de mim?" Ele perguntou suavemente, ela abaixou os olhos sem responder. "Como eu posso ajudá-la?" Quando a moça simplesmente tentou passar, ele a impediu e segurando suas mãos nas dele reforçou o apelo. "Cind?"_

_"Eu preciso de tempo..." Foi a resposta honesta que ela deu. Sem conseguir manter o olhar dele, simplesmente deixando um suspiro deixar seu corpo._

_Ele deixou uma das mãos dela para erguer-lhe o queixo forçando o olhar entre eles. "Um ano está bom para você? Dois?" Os olhos de Cind se abriram como dois pires ao ouvi-lo, sua expressão divertiu o noivo, que sorriu. "Dez? Eu espero até cem anos se quiser."_

_"Você faria isso por mim? Por quê?" Ele sorriu tocando sua testa á dela e fechando os olhos._

_"Porque eu te amo e queria ou não, não vou desistir de você. Eu vou fazê-la me amar, eu prometo." _

Do ponto aonde sentava-se para o banquete de casamento, até agora sentada na cama de casal, não parecia ter passado nem um segundo. Ela mal comera sua comida ou dançara. Parecia que aquelas quatro horas haviam escapado de sua memória como uma amnésia repentina e apavorante. Lembrava-se das palavras de sua tia anos atrás. As horas passavam muito rápidas ou muito lentas quando se esperava por algo. No seu caso fora a primeira das duas opções.

Podia ver o rosto corado das anãs ao seu redor e o sorriso pervertido de alguns dos anões também. Quanto a ela deveria apenas esperar. Cind desviava seus olhos principalmente dos pais e do irmão postados á frente dos outros convidados. Os olhos do irmão diziam tudo. Estava com tanta vergonha quanto ela, ou mais.

Não ajudava que seu marido estivesse sentado ao seu lado esperando como ela para que tudo aquilo acabasse e ele pudesse finalmente fazê-la dele. Como ele deixara claro mais de uma vez no passado. Também não ajudava que o cerimonialista estivesse falando incessantemente sobre fertilidade á frente de sua cama.

"Mahal..." Aquilo saiu quase como um suspiro do que como uma palavra. Baixo e grave, mas Fili ouviu e sorriu para si mesmo, dando uma leve esfregada nos dedos dela, presos aos seus.

"Já vai acabar." Ele cochichou de volta. Ela não ousou virar o rosto para ele.

Um baque alto de um livro pesado anunciava o fim do sermão. O cerimonialista pronunciou sua prece final e deu alguns passos para trás se juntando á multidão que observava o casal. Foi a vez do rei e de Balin se aproximarem. Cind viu quando os olhos do rei se tornaram distantes conforme Balin anunciava o que estava para ser feito.

Cind deixou um suspiro sair de sua boca naquele momento, mais alto do que ela planejara. Culpa do marido. Ele estava pressionando o lukhud dele contra ela visivelmente. Ele e Cind já haviam unido seus lukhud, suas energias agora se misturavam perfeitamente e a pressão dele era sempre mais forte.

"... Como estipulado no contrato de casamento." Encerrou o velho anãozinho desapertando os olhos da caligrafia real e dobrando o contrato nupcial á sua forma compacta e primária.

Thorin se aproximou mais da cama tocando sua moldura ao pé deles com uma mão e então deixando um sorriso simples sair. Um dos anões misturado na multidão se aproximou dele e lhe entregou uma bela taça metálica, o rei agradeceu com um aceno e então apontando o recipiente de vinho para eles começou a falar.

"Que sejam todos, testemunhas..." A taça girou pelo aposento como quem segurava enquanto a voz profunda ecoava pelas paredes do quarto do marido. "Hoje a linhagem de Dúrin se mantém garantida. Que essa união seja abençoada." E assim depois de uma salva dos convidados presentes tomou um gole de sua taça. Thorin repassou a taça para frente e esta foi entregue para o marido de Cind que tomou um gole e depois entregou para ela. Ela tomou outro ainda maior, esperando que a mágica do álcool fizesse efeito sobre ela. Depois devolveu a taça para outro convidado do quarto.

"Vamos deixar os noivos para aproveitarem o resto da noite." Foi a voz de Dwalin, o anão gigantesco amigo do rei que ecoou nas paredes. Ela não se lembrava de tê-lo visto entrar, mas viu quando ele abriu caminho pela multidão.

Um a um os convidados começaram a deixar o cômodo, ruidosos como apenas anões poderiam ser e vez ou outra Cind tinha que escutar palavras de incentivo ou piadas lascivas por parte dos mais embriagados. Felizmente seus pais haviam sido os primeiros á saírem pelas portas de madeira, junto com a primeira princesa.

"Divirtam-se" disse Kili mostrando um sorriso pervertido. O último a sair do quarto.

Fili saltou das cobertas quando ouviu a porta dupla ser fechada por seu irmão. Se aproximou delas rapidamente e passou o trinco garantindo que mais nenhuma alma entrasse naquele cômodo... Ou saísse. Cind engoliu o seco com dificuldade. Ela ainda estava exatamente onde fora deixada, embaixo das cobertas sentada na cama. Dessa vez mais nervosa. Apertando os lençóis nas mãos como se aquilo trouxesse algum alívio.

"Finalmente a sós." Fili disse com uma voz divertida, mas alcançou os ouvidos de Cind muito mais baixa e tensa do que ele podia imaginar. "Quer uma bebida?" Perguntou caminhando para perto da lareira. Á frente descansava uma pequena mesa de centro no meio de duas poltronas, sobre a mesa vinho, cerveja e hidromel os aguardavam. Ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça quando ele perguntou.

_Era tudo culpa de Kili. Outra vez. Toda a alegria súbita e toda a leveza do seu pensamento era culpa dele. Kili ria totalmente contente de seu feito. Enquanto isso Cind dançava rodopiando pela multidão de anões e anãs, sentindo como se a música estivesse se movendo devagar enquanto ela dançava rapidamente. Os movimentos circulares e deslizantes das mãos, a leveza de seu corpo e falta de vergonha estavam fazendo dela um belo espécime de apreciação. Pelo menos foi isso que Fili disse quando se aproximou dela. A jovem noiva o embalou em seu abraço cobrando um beijo dele antes que ele sequer falasse alguma coisa._

_"Quanto você já bebeu moça?" Ele disse quando ela finalmente deixou seus lábios. Ela o trouxe mais para perto enquanto ele se encaixava nos movimentos dela, transformando-se no parceiro de dança dela. Ao redor haviam formas borradas e alegres que sorriam._

_"Um pouco..." Cind disse deixando que ele a envolvesse em seu abraço. Suas costas arquearam no instante seguinte e ela deixou-se rodopiar esticando os braços e o tronco para trás por um momento._

_"Um pouco?" Ele perguntou a trazendo de volta. Quando se ergueu o mundo parecia ainda mais devagar do que antes, ela estava se movendo mais rapidamente que o som, abraçou o pescoço dele e o trouxe para sua boca novamente. "Eu posso sentir o gosto da bebida em sua boca, meu amor." Fili incitou contra seus lábios quando se separaram. "Quantas canecas você bebeu?"_

_"Umas seis... Ou quinze." Ela disse disparando os dedos á frente do rosto para contar. Com alguns erguidos e outros levantados, o número não pareceu fazer sentido. Fili abriu os olhos, impressionado e buscou o irmão ao longe que ria._

_Cind permitiu-se ser guiada nas danças seguintes pelo futuro marido. Beijara-o muito mais do que qualquer outra vez, imersa num clima erótico recém-adquirido. Já fazia quase uma hora que estavam dançando juntos quando ele finalmente voltou a falar se aproximando de seu ouvido. Todo o resto do que ele murmurara ela não lembrava-se mais._

_"Eu acho melhor levá-la de volta para sua casa." Ele disse ainda dançando. A festa de aniversário de Thorin começava a minguar naquele momento. Ela negou com a cabeça sorrindo, com olhos embaçados. Entorpecida. "Sim senhora, precisa de uma boa noite de descanso. Amanhã você vai acordar com uma ressaca forte." Ela negou de novo com a cabeça, mas não protestou quando ele parou de se mover e então a puxou pela mão através dos outros convidados._

_"Fili..." ela resmungou conforme andavam pelas ruas escuras de Belegost. Na hora apenas desejava que ele a carregasse no colo até sua casa. Ele apenas riu passando o braço ao redor dela. Um som de surpresa foi logo substituído pelo riso quando ela deu um nó em seu pescoço com o braço e o puxou para si. _

_"Mahal Cind..." ele disse quando os dois quase caíram no chão, ela o havia arrastado até que estivessem pressionados contra uma parede. Não sabia de onde toda aquela coragem estava vindo, mas seus sentidos comandavam para que ela aproveitasse a noite melhor. Sua razão nem teve chance naquela briga._

_"Feliz aniversário." Ela sussurrou contra a boca dele quando seus lábios se separaram, o puxando para si novamente. Sentiu quando o noivo pressionou os quadris contra ela, a fazendo abrir as pernas um pouco, involuntariamente. _

_"Não é meu aniversário..." disse com uma voz rouca ao ouvido dela, beijando-lhe a face. Sentiu ele pressionar ainda mais o quadril e um fluxo rápido e bom veio até ela, sendo expelido como um longo suspiro pela boca. "Você está tão bêbada." Ele riu outra vez, as camadas de tecido do vestido não pareciam importar. A jovem ainda conseguia senti-lo esfregando sua virilha na dela. E por Mahal como aquilo era bom._

_"Culpa de Kili. Brigue com ele da próxima vez que o vir." Cind disse contra os lábios dele, arfando._

_"Brigar com ele?" ele respondeu com o mesmo tom sem ar. "Eu vou agradecê-lo."_

"Aqui." Ele disse se aproximando da cama, deslizando sobre ela como um gato. Um cálice de vinho em cada mão. "Vai te relaxar" Ele disse entregando um deles para jovem esposa. Cind tomou o cálice com ambas as mãos e tomou o primeiro gole junto com o marido. Sob os olhos azuis e atentos dele.

O segundo gole foi olhando ao redor no lugar que passaria a chamar de lar. Estavam morando no quarto dele. No novo quarto dele. Antes Fili morava num quarto dentro da Ala da Princesa no complexo do palácio, do lado do quarto onde Kili morava e perto de sua mãe Dís, mas uma mudança tinha que ser feita. Assim uma nova Ala havia sido restaurada para o uso do casal. Era menor do que a Ala onde sua mãe tinha o domínio ou a Ala do Rei, bem menor, mas era mais privativa para o um jovem casal de noivos. Teriam mais privacidade assim e logo encheriam os aposentos da Ala do Príncipe com um monte de anõezinhos. Pelo menos esse era o plano.

O quarto era muito maior do que o seu e achava que seu quarto era grande. Este tinha uma sala adjacente com sua própria fonte de água para o banho e a limpeza. Tinha uma lareira grande de mármores escuro, e uma cama que caberia sete ou oito pessoas junto, facilmente, além de um monte de outros luxos.

No terceiro gole ela percebeu que o cálice do marido já havia se esvaziado e que ele aguardava ela com olhos escuros e cheios de idéias. Cind baixou o cálice, deixando-o descansar sobre a cabeceira com um movimento lento. Quando voltou ele tomou suas mãos entre as dele. "Nervosa?"

"Um pouco." Mentiu. Estava mais do que apenas 'um pouco' nervosa. Seus nervos estavam quase a liquefazendo por dentro. Ele sorriu de maneira gentil entendendo que ela só queria mostrar-se forte para ele.

O anão esticou sua mão tocando o rosto dela. "Nós podemos esperar... Se quiser."

Os olhos de Cind se abriram imediatamente. "Esperar?" Perguntava-se se havia algo de errado com seu marido naquele instante. "Mas... Não era isso que você queria?"

"Eu queria você." Fili rebateu imediatamente, se aproximando mais da esposa. Tocando o cabelo ao redor do rosto dela com cuidado. "Agora você é minha." E dito isso beijou o canto da boca de Cind tentadoramente. "Temos o resto das nossas vidas..." E beijou o outro canto.

Os beijos do marido sempre a levitavam do chão. Principalmente nos últimos seis meses, era como se ela vivesse um estado de flutuação permanente. Ele sabia que fazia isso com ela e fazia ainda mais consciente. A mão dele escorregou ao redor do corpo de Cind depositando sua taça vazia ao lado da dela e voltando para descansar em seu quadril, sobre a coberta. A outra mão estava em seu rosto quando ele tocou seus lábios com os dela.

Primeiro foi como um toque leve. Um primeiro beijo, mas não durou muito naquele passo e logo ele pressionava sua língua contra os lábios dela pedindo passagem. Cind abriu a boca em meio ao frenesi do beijo e experimentou a sensação que o toque da língua dele na sua provocava.

_Ela estava discursando sobre um assunto que ele mesmo perguntara fazia quase meia hora agora. Ele não tinha prestado atenção em nem mesmo uma palavra do que ela dissera esse tempo. Continuava com aquele olhar tolo e perdido na direção dela. Cind bateu as mãos na mesa, quando ele voltou a suspirar em sua direção. Respirando sobre ela de uma maneira incômoda. Toda a situação era incômoda._

_"Você nem está me escutando." Ela disse deixando sua frustração evidente na voz. O jovem voltou a suspirar se aproximando ainda mais dela no sofá._

_"Não, realmente não estou." Ele disse colocando sua mão sobre a da noiva e então fechando o gigantesco livro que ela tinha no colo. Cind viu a atenção dos olhos dele sobre os seus lábios. _

_Ela sacudiu a cabeça e apertou o livro contra o corpo tirando a atenção dele de sua boca, tossindo para despertá-lo do transe em que estava. "Então o que vamos fazer agora?" Perguntou apertando o livro ainda mais no corpo. Fili deslizou mais no sofá até seus corpos tocarem, ele então correu a mão ao redor do encosto._

_Agora com um braço sobre seus ombros e possessivamente a trazendo para si, Fili sorriu. "Eu posso pensar em uma ou duas coisas que gostaria de fazer com você agora." Estava usando seu tom sedutor com ela de novo. _

_Cind engoliu o seco enquanto sentia o braço dele ainda amais possessivo do que antes puxá-la em sua direção, lentamente. Ele estava agora a poucos centímetros de sua boca e ela estava assustada como nunca. _

_"Ora, você não está curiosa para saber como é?" Perguntou. Um tom baixo e grave se fazendo presente na voz dele, deixando-a ainda mais envergonhada do que antes. Seu coração batia tão forte que temia que ele escutasse. Cind engoliu o seco, enquanto sua mente criava imagens bem vívidas do que ele estava falando. Entreabriu os lábios sem perceber. "Eu prometo que você vai gostar."_

_Ele disse aquilo apenas soprando as palavras na direção dela. Cind estancou no lugar, congelada em antecipação ao toque. O noivo então cruzou os últimos centímetros até ela e gentilmente roçou seus lábios com a da noiva. Eletricidade percorreu todo corpo dela como se Cind fosse feita de gelatina. Sentiu quando ele colocou mais pressão no encontro entre os lábios e curvou a cabeça levemente para melhor encaixar-se com ela. _

_Como poderia uma coisa tão simples, ser tão boa?_

Fili a pegou desprevenida quando tocou com a boca na curva do pescoço dela. Ela silvou involuntariamente enquanto ele trilhava beijos cálidos ao redor de seu pescoço. O marido riu divertido das emoções que estava produzindo nela. A mão dele subiu alguns centímetros, para sua cintura apertando-a ali com mãos firmes e possessivas. Ao mesmo tempo os lábios de Fili estavam se aproximando rapidamente da base da camisola dela.

Usava um modelo muito mais intrincado do que outros. Caía abaixo dos ombros reveladoramente e tinha detalhes em renda que ela mesma fizera. O tecido era peça única, sem muitas costuras preso com um laço a frente do peito. Apenas desfazer aquele laço, a deixaria nua em um movimento. O noivo, no entanto não sabia daquele detalhe.

A pressão dele em sua cintura e a falta de ar no beijo que compartilhavam a fez erguer suas mãos para o peito dele e empurrá-lo devagar. Ele cedeu em parte, deixando a boca de Cind para tocar a sua ao redor do ombro dela.

"Não fique tensa, meu amor." Ele disse depositando beijos em ambos os ombros. "Relaxe." Se ele pelo menos soubesse o quão difícil era fazer aquilo que ele pedia.

"Fili?" ela disse em um suspiro deixando o ar sair rapidamente de si. Ele havia acabado de deslizar a mão de sua cintura para suas costas e a trazido de encontro a ele. Contra o corpo dele.

"Uhm?" Ele respondeu pouco interessado na resposta dela. Cind correu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele esquecendo o que ia falar no instante seguinte. Seus dedos pareceram ganhar vida própria deslizando ao redor do pescoço de Fili e gentilmente pressionando as unhas um pouco abaixo da túnica. Dentro dela. A boca dele congelou sobre sua pele quando fez isso e ele emitiu um grunhido claro de satisfação. "Deixe-me ajudá-la." O marido disse mordiscando a pele do ombro dela gentilmente.

Ele se afastou com um movimento súbito e então abrindo os cordões da camisa de linho branca em que estava a puxou pela cabeça exibindo o peito nu para a esposa. Cind corou olhando os músculos perfeitos dele, sem conseguir desviar os olhos. Não precisava mais. Eram marido e mulher e ela tinha todo o direito de olhar. Fili voltou a se aproximar dela, ainda mais perto colocando as mãos dela em seu corpo. E embora estivesse com vergonha, a curiosidade sobre o corpo dele foi maior. Seus dedos correram ligeiros pelo dorso bem marcado dele, acompanhando a penugem clara que ele tinha ali e que descia ficando mais densa até desaparecer dentro das calças. Os braços dele eram tão musculosos quando o peito e ela deslizou os dedos com cuidado enquanto ele lhe beijava a boca outra vez.

Cind voltou a correr os braços para trás, ao redor dele. Suas unhas voltaram a deslizar suavemente pela extensão da espinha do marido agora, livre para o seu aceso mais fácil. Depois lhe tocou o cabelo macio e loiro correndo os dedos por eles. Aquilo estava muito melhor do que ela imaginava. Pelo menos até quando ele resolveu começar a tocá-la.

Mal tinha tido tempo de recuperar o fôlego quando subitamente o marido ergueu uma mão sorrateira para o seio dela. Primeiro massageando-o por cima da camisola dela, e então gentilmente o apertando. Quando ele raspou o polegar contra o bico ela descolou a boca da dele, e mordeu o lábio inferior, controlando um gemido. Ele gostou da reação dela, ou pelo menos pareceu gostar. Fez o mesmo movimento de novo e de novo, mostrando que também poderia apertar o bico com cuidado e esfregá-lo contra sua palma. Foi a primeira vez que ela se permitiu gemer alto.

Por um momento o marido abandonou sua boca, para se concentrar novamente na linha do pescoço dela. Não apenas isso, Fili usou ambas as mãos naquela vez, tocando os seios dela possessivamente. Até mesmo arriscando alguns apertões. Tudo para fazê-la perder a linha de pensamento e deixar os sons eróticos saírem de sua boca livremente. Ela o abraçou mais forte quando ele voltou para seus lábios. E embora estivesse excitada emitiu um claro som de susto quando ele escorregou uma das mãos para dentro das cobertas. Para o meio das suas pernas. Capturou o pulso dele imediatamente, com um toque firme. Trazendo os olhos azuis dele – agora quase negros de desejo – para os dela.

"Shhhh. Confie em mim, meu amor." Ele disse tentando ela com um beijo nos lábios, o aperto no seu pulso não cedeu. "Você vai gostar, eu prometo." Algo no tom de voz dele foi suficiente para atiçar a curiosidade de Cind, pois viu sua força lentamente se esvair no pulso dele. O jovem se aproximou para beijá-la e então seus dedos alcançaram o sexo dela. Os quadris de Cind tremeram involuntariamente quando sentiram o toque, enquanto ele deslizava dois dedos por seu ponto mais sensível. "Você está tão molhada." Ele gemeu em seu ouvido. O comentário a fez corar, mas não tirou sua atenção do que ele estava fazendo entre suas pernas.

Foi então que ele esfregou o dedo contra uma parte particularmente sensível de suas estruturas. Uma parte tão sensível que a fez dar um salto e tentar se afastar. "Não." Ela silvou deixando o corpo tremer em uma agonia deliciosa. Ele não se afastou apesar da reação dela.

"Confie em mim." Foi a resposta dele em seu ouvido, enquanto mordia seu lóbulo. A esposa o sentiu esfregar de novo e uma descarga elétrica voltar a percorrê-la. Era tão deliciosamente bom que era ruim. Uma tortura maravilhosa. "Confie..."

Ele trilhou um passo lento com a mão naquele ponto, esfregando aquela parte dela com seus dedos, até que ela sentisse todo o resto de si enrijecer e eriçar. Cravou suas unhas nos braços dele, como uma forma de se manter mais firme á sensação. Com a construção de um ritmo e o prazer dentro dela crescendo, Fili deixou que um de seus dedos a invadisse devagar, acalmando a esposa quando ela se assustou. Ali, dentro dela havia outro ponto que queria tocar. Bem acima da entrada, já rígido. Ele friccionou o ponto com o digito fazendo Cind soltar um grito macio e pronunciar seu nome em meio a uma onda de prazer.

"Olhe para mim." Disse seu marido de repente. Um tom de comando claro. A jovem que estava de olhos fechados tremendo com cada fricção em seu sexo quase entrando em colapso demorou a obedecer. Quando abriu seus olhos, foi por um instante. Ele pediu de novo, agora mais autoritário. Cind conseguiu abrir os olhos, gemendo alto. Os dele pareciam tão escuros quando poços de água. Turvos. Seu corvo começou a convulsionar no instante seguinte, cobrando o máximo dela que se agarrou ao pescoço do marido.

"Fili..." Com aquela como sua última palavra Cind sucumbiu ao próprio corpo e ao prazer inimaginável que o marido lhe proporcionou. Ela estava mergulhada em um mar de nirvana em um segundo, sentindo cada centímetro de si com mais certeza do que nunca. Ele a deixou relaxar no instante seguinte, escorregando-a pelo leito até que o corpo dela pudesse encontrar o colchão macio e ela deitasse.

Estava exausta. Exausta e extasiada. E nem estava nua ainda. Ele se aproximou beijando-a com gentileza e amor, tocando seu rosto. Ela deveria estar vermelha.

"Eu nunca poderia imaginar... Eu... Nunca poderia... Imaginar..." disse entre as golfadas de ar, ele sorriu, pressionando um beijo em seu nariz.

_"Ah!" Ela gritou de susto quando um par de braços circulou sua cintura. Quando olhou assustada para o intruso segurando firme sua longa agulha de renda, Fili apareceu. Fez um sinal com o dedo sobre os lábios para que ela ficasse em silêncio. "O que está fazendo aqui?"_

_"Eu vim vê-la é claro." Disse o jovem pressionando um beijo na face da noiva, ainda assim não a soltou. _

_Sentiu ele lhe tocar os ombros e então pressioná-los oferecendo uma massagem. Não era tudo, ela sabia. Em um piscar de olhos o jovem anão tinha afastado o cabelo dela para o lado, expondo seu pescoço e ombro. _

_"Não devíamos fazer isso." Ela disse de olhos fechados enquanto sentia-o beijar seu pescoço e a curva de seu ombro. "Eu preciso terminar essa renda." Como resposta a recusa dela, Fili apenas se aproximou mais pressionando sua frente na parte de trás da noiva. "Alguém pode aparecer..."_

_"Bobagem." Ele disse pressionando a cintura dela com uma mão, com a outra trouxe o rosto da jovem para si e então a beijou. Profundamente. "Sua mãe está em casa preparando o MEU jantar e seu irmão e pai estão nas cavernas." E a beijou de novo. Dessa vez sugando o lábio dela ao se afastar. "Eu tranquei a porta da loja."_

_"Engenhoso." Ela disse aceitando que ele beijasse seu pescoço de novo. O jovem se demorou ali, fazendo-a apertar a agulha nas mãos e suspirar alto. "Você não me avisou que ia vir mais cedo."_

_"Eu pensei em te surpreender." Rebateu o jovem, imediatamente ao comentário dela. Cind riu com aquilo recebendo uma mordida leve na orelha. "Eu não paro de pensar em você moça."_

_"Eu faço uma idéia em que você está pensando Alteza." Ela disse entre o riso, sentiu quando a mão dele deslizou pelo seu lado, até apertar sua coxa por sobre o vestido. Ele soltou um riso ainda em sua orelha, voltando rapidamente para os seus lábios, calando-a._

_"Você não pode nem imaginar." Ele rebateu imediatamente. _

_"Fili..." Aquilo havia sido um gemido? Parecia que sim, e talvez ele também houvesse escutado dessa forma. _

_"Eu sei..." Ele respondeu mordendo o lábio dela outra vez. Cind estava enlouquecendo com aquilo. "Nós vamos esperar." E então lambeu os lábios olhando nos olhos da futura esposa. Provando os resquícios do gosto dela._

_"Cind você está ai dentro?" Eles ouviram um grito vindo de fora. Os dois congelaram imediatamente. Era sua tia batendo na porta._

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou se aconchegando melhor, colocando um braço ao redor da cintura dela. Cind sorriu tocando o rosto do marido e trazendo-o para si. Assim suas testas se tocaram em um gesto carinhoso. Ela acenou positivamente e sorriu para ele. "Acho que já foi muita diversão por uma noite."

O sorriso de Cind se desfez com aquele comentário e uma expressão de preocupação a substituiu. "Não." Ela disse erguendo-se em um cotovelo para olhá-lo nos olhos. O noivo recuou deixando que ela se apoiasse sobre seu peito. "Hoje."

Os olhos de Fili estavam surpresos vendo sua esposa tão empolgada com a perspectiva de ir até o fim com aquela experiência e Cind notou aquilo. Usou de sua força para pressionar as mãos dele contra o colchão e então beijá-lo. Ele era seu e apenas seu. Era seu direito prendê-lo a cama se quisesse. Com o marido preso abaixo de si, Cind forçou as cobertas para longe de si. Chutando o tecido seqüencialmente até se ver livre. Montou sobre Fili mostrando os primeiros sinais de que seu nervosismo estava voltando á tona. Ele a observou e a jovem desceu sobre o peito dele depositando um beijo gentil nos lábios róseos e sedentos do anão.

Sempre que se beijavam, fosse com gentileza, fosse com paixão, Cind tinha vontade de sorrir e recuar. Os bigodes trançados do esposo e a barba curta pinicavam seu rosto e lhe provocavam cócegas invariavelmente. Quando se afastou levemente, ele tentou erguer os braços, sem dúvida para trazê-la de volta, mas Cind sabia mais. Usou todo o seu peso para mantê-lo onde estava, quando ele desistiu de dominar lhe recompensou com um beijo mais apaixonado.

Cind queria dar prazer para o marido. Queria agradecê-lo pelo prazer que ele proporcionara a ela. Que continuaria a proporcionar em muitas noites de amor entre eles. Mais que isso, Cind queria aprender. Deixou que suas mãos deslizassem gentilmente de aprisioná-lo pelos pulsos, para descansarem sobre o peito dele, ele não moveu as mãos aguardando o próximo movimento dela. Como um bom prisioneiro.

Usando os braços para melhor se firmar em sua posição, Cind deixou que passeassem livremente pelo dorso de Fili, impressionada com o quão atraente poderia achar o corpo de um homem, quando tocou os mamilos dele, o homem mostrou-se totalmente rendido, gemendo como ela. A esposa mordeu o lábio segurando um riso ao vê-lo fechar os olhos. Igual a ela. E embora tocá-lo fosse maravilhoso, a anã não conseguiu conter-se e usar o fato de ele ter olhos fechados para inclinar sua cabeça deslizar a língua pela extensão de seu dorso. Quando circulou o mamilo com a língua os quadris do marido se ergueram do colchão, dando um susto nela. Foi a primeira vez que ela sentiu o volume nas calças dele. Queria tocá-lo ali. Ver como era e se reagia como a parte dela reagia, mas ele não deixou. Ao primeiro toque da esposa sobre suas calças, as mãos de Fili voltaram a se mover e tocar as dela.

"Hoje não." Ele disse beijando as palmas da moça conforme a trazia de volta aos seus lábios. Cind emitiu uma expressão decepcionada com ele. "Eu prometo que na próxima vez você vai poder explorar mais." Entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela Fili voltou a beijar-lhe as mãos, agora fechadas sobre as dele. "Hoje é a sua noite."

Ela se ergueu em seu corpo, montada sobre o marido. Tinha certeza de seus olhos estavam tão turvos quanto os dele naquele momento. Tão ou mais escuros que os dele. Fili aguardou o que ela iria fazer e olhou atento conforme ela colocava o cabelo para trás dos ombros e curvava suas costas levemente para frente, oferecendo o laço de sua camisola. Fili olhou em seus olhos e então com um movimento preciso e elegante puxou o cetim, desfazendo o laço.

A camisola cedera como esperado abrindo ao redor dela como um presente sendo desembrulhado. Teve que suprimir a vontade de cobrir o corpo ao vê-lo perder o fôlego abaixo de si. Ao ver o desejo queimando na retina do marido. Ele a segurou pelas coxas agora nuas, e Cind afastou a camisola dos braços deixando-a para trás. Os olhos dele pareciam deslumbrados demais, para que sequer falasse alguma coisa e ela esperou sentindo a vergonha lentamente dominar suas emoções. Estava a ponto de cobrir os seios com os braços quando ele falou com uma voz rouca e tensa.

"Eu imaginei esse momento tantas vezes." Ela sentiu calor subir á sua face quando o ouviu dizer aquilo. "Mas a realidade é muito melhor, eu devo dizer." Usando as mãos nas coxas dela como centro de apoio Fili puxou o próprio corpo para cima se vendo agora sentado e a esposa sentada sobre si. Ela sentiu-o deslizar as mãos por suas coxas até sua parte traseira. Olhando dentro dos olhos dela e fazendo-a perder o raciocínio Fili gentilmente empurrou o corpo de Cind e então o puxou.

Ela percebeu o movimento que ele estava fazendo, na terceira vez em que ele fez. O gentil vai e vem em que seus quadris haviam se convertido e a pressão que estava sentindo em sua parte mais íntima. Fili esperou que Cind arfasse em busca de ar e então a fez arquear para trás. Assim capturou um dos seios dela com a boca, sugando o montículo e fazendo-a morder o lábio para segurar os sons eróticos vindos de sua boca. O movimento dos quadris começava a ficar errático para ambos naquela altura. "Quer ajuda com as calças?" Ela perguntou com palavras tremidas saindo de seus lábios. Ele arfou antes de responder.

"Apenas fique de joelhos por um momento." O príncipe disse mordendo o próprio lábio quando ela deslizou por seu membro outra vez. Cind usou as mãos sobre os ombros dele para se apoiar. Com movimentos rápidos Fili se via livre dos cordões da calça e erguia os quadris levemente para empurrá-las para os joelhos, chutando como ela para se ver livre pelo menos por uma perna.

Cind engoliu o seco olhando para a anatomia do marido, parecia maior do que ela imaginara. Embora tivesse certeza de que imaginara algo bem diferente. Era rosado e comprido e estava levemente úmido. Ela podia ver os pelos do marido cheios logo abaixo escondendo as outras partes dele. "É...grande." Ela disse num sussurro enquanto observava melhor, não tinha mais tanta coragem de volta a sentar no colo do marido. Ele riu trazendo a boca dela para si e a beijando. Suas mãos descansavam sobre os quadris dela.

"Pode doer um pouco. Tem certeza?" Disse o marido da jovem quando se separaram, ela acenou brevemente com a cabeça positivamente. Agora ou amanhã Cind sabia que havia chance de dor, desejava que apenas pudessem passar daquele momento e no futuro aprendessem mais um sobre o outro. "Quando você estiver pronta."

A nova princesa respirou fundo e exalou olhando para frente. Seus quadris então começaram a descer lentamente em direção ao colo do marido. Ele a guiou com cuidado com suas mãos, mas quando ela achava que estava indo tudo bem, sentiu a pontada da dor. Seus braços tremeram naquele momento e tremeriam mais ainda conforme ela tentasse abaixar mais. Parou no meio do processo. Toda a emoção morna de amor por Fili e do prazer que ele havia lhe dado havia sido rapidamente apagada pelo ferrão da dor.

"Cind." Ela ouviu a voz do marido, quando abriu os olhos, ele a olhava preocupado. "Quer parar?" Ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio. "Então segure-se em mim. Deixe-me guiá-la." Ela desviou os olhos por um momento, mas quando voltou foi para abraçá-lo pela nuca. Os braços fortes e musculosos do marido envolveram sua cintura a segurando e devagar Cind deixou seu peso nas mãos dele. "Shhh... Relaxe..."

Assim os braços do marido começaram a baixar e ela junto. Foi mais rápido que ela esperava, mas não menos indolor. Mesmo agora, sentada sobre ele e parada, sentia suas estruturas internas queimarem e doerem. Foi então que se permitiu olhar para Fili. Olhar bem para o marido. Ele estava tão controlado e disciplinado para fazer aquilo. Deveria estar lhe custando uma assombrosa quantidade de energia controlar-se dessa forma. Ela se aproximou beijando-o na testa.

"Eu te amo tanto. Eu sou tão agradecida por Mahal tê-lo dado pra mim." Ela disse gentilmente, atraindo a atenção do marido para si, os olhos escuros ainda estavam ali, mas o azul também estava. Ele se permitiu sorrir deixando surgirem duas pequenas rugas nos cantos de sua boca e ela beijou-lhe a testa de novo. Ficaram assim um momento, apenas olhando nos olhos um do outro. A dor cedeu depois de um tempo. Cedeu em parte. Ela então acenou discretamente e pressionou um beijo nos lábios do marido.

Fili a ajudou a se erguer um pouco, emitindo um gemido alto ao senti-la deslizar ao seu redor. O sobe e desce dos quadris de Cind conforme a prática, deixaram de ser um movimento travado e irregular, para se tornarem fluidos e rítmicos. Os sons emitidos por ambos deixaram de ser erráticos e para se tornarem guturais e longos. Ela sentia-o dentro de si, friccionando a parte especial dentro dela, construindo o prazer novamente. Em troca, apertava o membro do marido com seu sexo, conforme descobrira o quanto ele gostava daquilo.

"Mahal!" Ela o ouviu gemer quando estava tão perto quanto ele. Podia sentir uma câimbra se formando em sua coxa direita, lhe dizendo que ela não agüentaria muito mais daquele passo. Beijou-o outra vez, quase sugando a língua do marido junto com sua saliva. Estava tão perto! Ele também estava, seus sons se misturavam como um coro de gemidos e se houvesse alguém atrás das portas daquele quarto, ela sabia. Estava escutando tudo. "Cind... "Ele disse junto com seu gemido, apertando-a contra si e então entrando em clímax. A esposa, mergulhou na sensação com ele pressionando seus quadris nos dele para forçar o próprio prazer a emergir. Deu certo. Ela abraçou Fili e os corpos de ambos tombaram na direção do colchão.

Estava agora sobre o peito dele, respirando com dificuldade. Sentindo o líquido quente que lhe invadia as entranhas. Esperando que os tremores cessassem e ela pudesse se mexer. Ele se recuperou primeiro, ela percebeu. Sentiu quando ele deslizou as mãos até ela e a abraçou. "Você está bem?" Ouviu a si mesma perguntar. Depois que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ela sentiu-se tola por perguntar. O riso dele confirmou a tolice da pergunta.

"Estou mais preocupado com você." O marido respondeu para ela. "Eu a machuquei muito?" Havia notas de arrependimento na voz dele. A princesa coletou suas forças e mudou de posição desencaixando seu interior do dele e apoiando seu queixo no peito de Fili.

"Não. Eu admito que doeu, mas... Eu não desejaria nada diferente." E então um sorriso brotou nas feições de ambos e Fili trouxe seus dedos para o rosto dela gentilmente roçando a pele dela. Seu sexo estava dolorido agora que o prazer havia cedido, mas não a incomodava muito. "Vai doer sempre?" Ele a observou perguntar aquilo e então voltou a sorrir, ainda fazendo carinho em sua face.

"Não. Nunca mais vai doer." Ele respondeu vendo um sorriso surgir no rosto de Cind. "Na próxima vez, só haverá a parte boa." Quando os dedos do marido tocaram seus lábios, ela os beijou e então aproximou-se dele trocando um beijo com Fili. Rolaram pelo colchão naquele momento, e ela se viu abaixo do marido. "Daqui a pouco você vai ver." Ele disse beijando o canto de sua boca. "Só haverá prazer." E então beijou o outro canto.

"Daqui a pouco?" Ela perguntou com uma expressão surpresa. Ainda estava dolorida para sequer pensar em fazer amor com Fili de novo. Mais do que apenas dolorida, Cind estava exausta.

Ele se aproximou dela roçando o nariz de ambos e sorrindo tentadoramente. "Fique sabendo princesa, que eu pretendo fornecer a esta casa, muitos e muitos herdeiros. A começar por esta noite." Ela sorriu com aquele comentário, erguendo sua mão e então colocando o cabelo dele que caia sobre ambos atrás de sua orelha. O cabelo do marid

"A casa de Dúrin só precisa de um herdeiro meu amor." Ela respondeu repetindo o sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios.

"Mesmo assim, eu devo adiantar para a minha esposa que espero uma família grande." O jovem deixou-se apoiar o rosto sobre um braço flexionado no colchão observando com cuidado o corpo nu de sua esposa. "Quero uma casa lotada."

"Quão lotada?" Cind perguntou em tom de brincadeira, desviando o rosto quando ele tentou beijá-la. "Se for uma questão de números, eu acho que podemos negociar." Ele mordeu o lábio com um riso ao escutá-la.

"Eu acho que podemos negociar sim." Ele respondeu inclinando-se sobre Cind. A jovem tocou seu rosto e depois de compartilharem um riso final, seus lábios se encontraram.

_"Você acredita em amor a primeira vista moça? "Perguntou o príncipe de Belegost a ela. O dia de Dúrin já havia se encerrado e os anões – a maioria deles –já estavam reunidos em suas casas, para um merecido descanso. - O sol não ia demorar a nascer- Ela não. Havia cedido a todos os pedidos do jovem de cabelos loiros para ficar e agora estava sentada á sua frente. Próxima._

_"Não. Para dizer a verdade não." Cind respondeu sinceramente. Ela podia contar os anões que ainda celebravam nas mãos. Quando intentou buscar sua caneca sobre a mesa, ele a pegou desprevenida e segurou sua mão. Os olhos dele eram azuis como o céu._

_"Eu gostaria de tentar fazê-la mudar de opinião."_

* * *

Eu gostei muito de escrever isso. Muito mesmo. Divertido, excitante, simples. Vou sentir falta, da frênesi da escrita.

Acho que vou ter que escrever um sobre Kili também..._hehehe_

_Reviews? Sim, por favor._


End file.
